


Original Character One-Shots

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Couple, M/M, all original characters - Freeform, be wary of that, but still there's a mix, lesbian couple, lots of different kinds of stories here guys, okay I lied mostly soulmate AU stuff, okay i'm done now, one shots, there's a whole bunch of cursing so, they're adorable, wait I lied again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: This is just some one-shots that I write based on writing prompts I see or things my friends suggest. Requests are open if there's anything you want to see specifically. I try to update as often as possible, so you'll have content.





	1. Chapter 1

Heya! So I see you've found my collection of one-shots. As stated in the description, all of my characters are original, so I'm using this chapter to give you a brief description of them! There are four main characters in these short stories, with some extras sprinkled in along the way.

Maya Rodriguez:  
Spanish roots  
Wavy brown hair  
Brown eyes  
Shortest of the group  
Tan/brownish skin tone  
Gay  
Female pronouns  
22 years old  
Born on August 21st

Alex McCarthy:  
Irish roots  
Straight red hair  
Pale blue eyes  
Taller than Maya, about the same height as Jonathan  
Pale skin tone  
Lots of freckles (concentrated on her cheeks and nose)  
Jonathan's cousin  
Bisexual  
Female pronouns  
23 years old  
Born on January 25th

Jonathan McCarthy:  
Irish roots  
Short, curly red hair  
Pale blue eyes  
Same height as Alex, shorter than Mark by half a foot  
Pale skin tone  
Freckles, but not nearly as many as Alex (most are scattered on his shoulders)  
Alex's cousin  
Pansexual  
Male pronouns  
24 years old  
Born on October 13th

Mark Gagnon:  
Canadian roots  
Kind of wavy brown/black hair  
Dark eyes  
Tallest of the group  
Pale skin tone (gets burned realllly easily)  
Gay  
Male pronouns  
23 years old  
Born on December 6th

Okay, so that's the group! I'm going to post the first one-shot here in a few seconds, and it's probably already up by now. Bye peoples!


	2. The Worst Soulmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1113  
> Pairing: Alex/Maya  
> Okay, so I have been writing these for almost a year, and some of the first ones are pretty bad, but they get a lot better. The premise of this one is pretty funny, so it's not that bad. Anyways, happy reading!

Everyone has a soulmate. Some people don't find theirs, but they're out there. The only hint you get as to who your soulmate is, is a tattoo of the first words your soulmate will say to you. It appears on your thirteenth birthday, and the location is different for everyone. Once you meet your soulmate, it fades, and can only be brought back by the touch of your soulmate.

To say Alex McCarthy was excited to meet her soulmate was an understatement. She knew that some people never find their soulmate, and that some soulmates don't get along, but she was determined she was going to find hers. 

That is, until her thirteenth birthday, when her words appeared.

She had stayed up until midnight, wanting to watch the words fade into existence. Her cousin, Jonathan, was sitting beside her, waiting patiently for the big moment. He had gotten his words last year, but had yet to meet his soulmate. His words were, "I can't believe I finally met you." Alex couldn't help but be a little jealous about the fact that his first meeting was bound to be romantic. He had the kind of words she'd dreamed of for the past ten years.

All of a sudden, Alex felt a pin pricking on her forearm. She quickly rolled up her sleeve, and promptly gasped. Her soulmark was forming! 

She heard Jonathan gasp and saw him lean in closer from the corner of her eye, but she couldn't care less. She was transfixed by the words forming on her arm. She watched as an F formed, followed by a u. Her confusion grew and excitement dwindled as the letters kept forming.

What. The. Hell?!?!

Her soulmark, the thing she's been waiting for since she knew what soulmates were, the only hint as to her soulmate's identity, was, "Fuck you!"

Jonathan and Alex stared at her arm in shock for a solid minute, and no one said anything until Alex turned to Jonathan, looking for some sort of comfort. He saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes, and brought his cousin in for a long hug. When the told the rest of their family at breakfast the next day, everyone had a reaction similar to Jonathan's. Her family did whatever they could to cheer her up, and it worked slightly, but the little voice in her head kept telling her that her soulmark was the worst possible one. That she would mess up when meeting her soulmate. That her soulmate would hate her.

. . . . .

It's been almost ten years since Alex got her soulmate, and she's learnt to deal with it. She wears long sleeves all the time, and if it's too hot for that, she covers her soulmark with makeup. 

Over the past ten years, she's been teased relentlessly for her soulmark. In the beginning , she was disappointed in herself, but at this point, she's just mad at her soulmate. How could they give her the worst soulmark ever?! Once she met them, she was never going to let them forget.

She was currently on her way to get coffee before her first class started, and was texting Jonathan. He had met his soulmate four years ago, and their first meeting was just as romantic as everyone had expected. Jonathan was at the grocery store, and had made up a pun to tell the cashier. He made that his way to greet anyone new, that way, there was no confusing his soulmate for some rando. When he told the joke, the cashier's eyes widened and delivered the line: "I can't believe I found you." His name was Mark, and the two had been together ever since.

Alex wasn't watching where she was going, and soon she bumped into someone. She was prepared to say sorry and move on, until the stranger looked up at her, annoyed, and said "Fuck you!"

Alex froze. This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for since she was a child.

And she was pissed.

Before the stranger could get another word out or walk away, Alex launched into a speech.

"OH! SO YOU'RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST FUCKING SOULMARK EVER!" The girl's eyes widened, apparently finally processing what was happening, "WELL GUESS WHAT I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS "Fuck you!" PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!" Alex took a deep breath as she finished, and finally took a good look at the girl in front of her. She was taken aback by how pretty the girl was. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, in color. Her wavy brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was shorter than Alex. She was wearing an oversized grey sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of red converse. Now that Alex wasn't so mad, she could fully appreciate that the girl in front of her was adorable and her soulmate.

"Well," Alex's attention snapped to her arm, where the girl was pulling up her sleeve, revealing a cluster of words, "imagine having that fucking essay permanently written on your arm in caps-lock," the girl smirked, and Alex almost fainted. The girl in front of her was perfect.

"Well," it was Alex's turn to smirk, "do you think I could buy you a coffee to start making up for it?"

The girl chuckled and nodded, and then started to head back to where she came from, going to open the coffee shop door. Alex walked in, and quickly got in line. They both ordered and grabbed a seat in the corner, away from everyone else.

Alex learned the girl's name, Maya Rodriguez, that she was an only child, her family came from Spain, her favorite color, blue, her lucky number, 21, and everything in between. They stayed there for a couple hours, and Alex had already missed her first class and the beginning of the second. She couldn't care less though.

After a while of chatting, Maya's phone rang. She picked it up just to see who it was, and saw that it was her friend. Who she was supposed to meet an hour ago. Maya answered and said that she would be there in a second, and then told Alex what had happened.

They quickly exchanged phone numbers and left the shop, before Maya reached up and kissed Alex on the cheek, then ran off, waving over her shoulder at Alex. Alex waved back with a soft smile, then headed off in the opposite direction. She continued smiling all the way to campus, and thought,

She wouldn't change her soulmate for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that! Like I said, I wrote this a whiiiiile ago, and my writing has improved a lot since. I have about twenty of these already written, so I'm going to be posting one every day for a bit. If you guys want to check out any of my other work, I have a Klance story that I'm almost finished with. I'll also be posting a longer more cohesive story with these characters, probably sometime in the next week. Feel free to message me or comment with suggestions or questions, bye peoples!


End file.
